Abuse
by HalfDemonMica
Summary: Akane is abused by her father once her sisters left for college. But when two pigtailed twins come to town, will it be enough to save her? AU, has my own characters in it.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Beep! Beep! BEEEE-

The alarm clock was thrust across the room and into a small pile of clothes before a man in his mid-forties with a mustache and shoulder length brown hair strut in.

"AKANE! WHY ISN'T BREAKFAST DONE YET! GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA BED, ITS NOT LIKE KASUMI'S HERE TO DO IT FOR YA!" With that he stormed back into his room, but not before slamming the door shut.

A groan could be heard from the futon on the floor of the nearly empty room. A feminine figure brought up two fingers to rub her temples and shut her chocolate brown eyes to try and stop the rising headache.

'He's in a good mood today.' she thought as she dragged on her new school uniform. 'Otherwise he would've hit me.'

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her long (yes long) blue tinted brown hair was all over the place, which she fixed with a few strokes of her brush. Purple and blue bruises decorated her upper arms, though her sleeves covered it from others. Her uniform consisted of a white dress shirt which sleeves dropped to the elbows topped with a red vest. A yellow tie was hanging undone around her neck and would remain undone if she had anything to say about it, and red pleated skirt stopped an inch above her knees.The ankle high socks she wore barely covered up a colorful bruise she had gotten from her 'father', Soun, when he had twisted her ankle to stop an escape from one of his beatings. Her brown loafers were downstairs.

She let out a sigh as she forced her legs to move. She never used to be confident about her cooking, but when her odest sister, Kasumi, went off to colege, Soun had forced her to take classes until she surpassed her sister in skill (Which took many, many classes). Now she makes all his meals. She learned it would be best NOT to be there when he ate 'cause if he didn't like it, she would have it shoved back in her face and have to start over again.

While she whipped the flapjacks into the air, she thought back to happier times. Beforeher sisters left, Soun hadn't beaten her, or put a hand on her for that matter. She used to be the perfect example of 'daddy's little girl' though she was a bit of a tom boy. He had supported her when she started martial arts. They owned a dojo and he wanted one of his girls to marry a martial artist to be an heir to the dojo. Kasumi was the perfect picture of a house wife, since their mother died while they were young, and cared more for doctors than martial artist. Nabiki, the middle daughter, was in love with money and could care less for the opposite sex unless it fattened her wallet. Akane herself had become the self-appointed man hater when an old crush, Lucia, broke her heart.

Everything changed when Kasumi ran away to marry some Doctor Tofu guy and went to colege. Soon after, Nabiki turned eighteen and left with her big sum of money and flew to America for learning. Soun was overridden with depression and had accidentally hit Akane while they were sparring. He found that when he did this, the depression had left him and continued to do so until it became something Akane woke up to.

Akane gently placed the five pancakes in a heap on a plate next to the syrup and tea where her father usually ate. She threw on her loafers and dashed out as fast as her injured leg would allow her, heading to the one place she felt remotly safe...

School.


	2. The REAL Chapter 1

Kamy: Hello. I'm Kamy, the author of this little tale. Amazing enough, I, the noob, got four reviews! So here are my responses to said reviews!

NIsaasd : Here's your update! Feel free to talk to me whenever! -

teenjag: Ranma is sort of abused, but not nearly as bad as Akane. You'll have to keep reading if you want to find out what the SISTERS do. And no, this has NEVER happened to me or anyone I know. I just read so many about InuYasha or Kagome that I thought 'somoeone should do one on Akane or Ranma. I think I will!'

kyle: A reviewer of few words. Alright, I'll keep writin' so you keep readin'. -

James Axelrad: Akane's basically going to put up a front while in the presence of other people. After all, he may be beating her, but he's still her dad. She doesn't want to end up COMPLETLY alone. Genma is still going to be a colosal idiot. But you'll have to keep reading to see HIM in action. Akane is only submissive to her father, as you will see in this chapter. Enjoy! -

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Ranma 1/2, but I do own Tama.

She could see the school coming into view. It was 2 stories with a separate auditorium/cafeteria where a few classes were held. The 1st building was bigger than the other and looked rather new. The students were piled outside, each in their own cliques, waiting and talking 'till the bell rang.

Akane trudged over to a clump of boulders next to the sidewalk, resting her ankle while awaiting her friends.

"Akane-chan!"

Before she could react, she was tackled by a smaller girl with orange-brown hair pulled into a tight bow with 2 tuffs of hair in front of her ears. Her blue eyes shined with worry.

"Akane-chan, you're bleeding. Don't deny it, its obvious. Its coming from under your sock."

"Tama-chan speak truth, Akane. You socks stain red."

An older looking girl walked up behind them. She was wearing a white blouse with the vest over it and a pleated mini skirt stopping mid thigh. She had flowing lavender hair stopping below the butt, some of which was pulled into 2 buns on each side of her head and tuffs similar to Tama's though tied at the ends with bells. Her dark brown eyes showed clear annoyance and her features held a scowl.

"Its nothing, guys! Just got in another fight is all."

The scowl changed into a full-out smirk. "You get back at, yes? No one cut Akane and live to say."

Tama's face instantly brightened. "Of course, Shampoo! Akane wouldn't allow some guy to cut her without gettin' back at 'em! Hey, here comes Ucchan!"

They looked in the direction she indicated and saw a feminine figure clad in boys uniform running towards them. She had long brown hair to mid back cut straight at the ends and out of its usual pony-tail. The boys uniform was a white dress shirt with sleeves to the elbows and a red tie (hers was undone, of course) and red pants. Her clothes were formfitting, proving she most certainly wasn't a boy.

She came to a halt and bent over slightly to catch her breath before looking at Tama with wide deep brown eyes.

"I see Tama messed around with the uniform AGIAN this year." she stated huffing slightly.

They all looked at the small girl to see Ukyo was right. Tama had cut the sleeves off so it was sleeveless with frays. She had baggy red pants (Ranma's usual pants) that tied with a bow hanging on her waist and her red bow tie was tied around her arm.

"What? There's no way in hell I'm wearin' a skirt."

"Whatever." Ukyo said, having caught her breath. "I just saw 2 new kids talking to the crazy principle. They're brother and sister, twins! And they're both martial artists!"

"Just what need. More boy we get fight."

"If we're lucky, he'll be different, and we can always talk to his sis if he pisses us off."

Tama jumped on Ukyo's back. "What if they're like the Kuno twins?"

Everybody's stomachs lurched at the thought. Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno were the creepiest group in school. Kodachi was the school slut She wouldn't wear the blouse, just the vest and tie, and she'd have skirts that made Shampoo shudder (sry Shampoo, your dresses are short, but still cute!) Her brother, who everyone just called Kuno, was a sex-crazy neurotic. No matter how many times you tell him no, he bounces right back. He has his eyes set on Akane, though he 'flirts' with other girls, causing him major bruising.

Akane held a look of disgust. "I pray to the Lord he isn't/ We don't need another pervert. And we DEFINATLY don't need another _Kodachi_!"

BRINGGGGGGG!

"Awwwww. That's the bellllllll! Don't wanna goooo!"

"Tama, hon, get used to it. We're doing this the rest of the year."

"Daaaaang!"

With that they slowly trudged up the stairs to their lockers. Their highschool was different. Instead of going 9th-11th grade, they only had 10th and 11th grade. 10th graders were upstairs. The group had lockers near the stairs. There were lockers on both sides of the halls (Which sucks when you're in the middle, cause there's always a traffic jam! sry...) Shampoo and Tama had lockers next to each other on the right side while Ukyo and Akane had lockers on the left side. Girls and boys had separate halls (much to Akane's relief). She looked next to her to find an empty locker.

'Wonder if anyone's got it.' she thought as looked over her schedule. She had Reading, Choir, Computer Tech, and Math today. Tomorrow she'd have Art, Athletics, History, and Science.

She looked at the others schedules to find she had Choir, Math and History with Ukyo, Athletics, Art, and Computer Tech with Tama, and Computer Tech, History, and Reading with Shampoo. She was only alone in Science.

Akane and Shampoo waved goodbye to Ukyo and Tama who had History together. When they finally rounded the found their classroom, (you can get lost at my school.) Akane sat in the second from front seat with Shampoo next to her. Students slunk in and while she chatted with Shampoo about their latest fights, a girl with flaming red hair held back in a braid slipped in front of Akane, though the girl looked extremely bored.

Most of the students were 10th graders as this was an advanced class. Some of the 9th graders, including Akane and Shampoo, got exempt into a higher class. Unfortunately, 1 of these 10th graders happened to be Tatewaki Kuno, who instantly noticed Akane and sparred no time rushing over.

"Oh, Akane Tendo, you have advanced into my class just to be with me! My heart is moved by your love!"

After recovering from the shock of having said lunatic rap his arms around her shoulders and make this proclamation, in a low voice Akane stated, "Take it off, or I break it off."

Oblivious to her anger, he continued, "You will never have to be separated from me again, my love..."-Akane's face turned red with anger and Shampoo was coaxing the red-head to the seat in front of her instead, knowing what was to come-"...I'll follow you 'till the ends of the earth and protect you from-"

He couldn't say much else as Akane had grabbed is wrist and used her strength to launch him over the desk the red-head once occupied and directly into the blackboard.

"Oh..." Shampoo let out a sigh. "Bell no ring yet, Akane already get to trouble." She turned to the wide eyed red-head and gestured to the seat in front of Akane. "You go back to seat now, yes?"

Said girl looked at Akane before deciding she had calmed down and the perv deserved it anyway, and returned to her former seat.

No sooner had she sat down, Kuno had jumped up and grabbed both her and Akane's hands.

"Oh, my fair goddesses! You have graced me with your beauty on this fine day! As thanks, I shall allow you to date me.

Almost like magic, a fist and foot connected with his face at he same time and both girls shouted in unison, "WHOSE ASKIN' TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!"

After a pause, they faced each other with wide eyes, fist and foot still raised, and their mouths in tiny "o's". A slow smile crept to Akane's face as she lowered her fist and presented her hand to the Pig-tailed girl.

"Hi."

The other girl looked back and forth between her hand and her face before gently gabbing the hand with a smile of her own.

"Yo."

"I'm Akane. Are you new?"

"Yep, my name's-"

"Miss Tendo, kindly sit in your seat while I introduce he new student."

Akane sat down, sending an evil glare at the teachers back for stopping her from making a new friend. The other girl's face went back to the bored expression she had entered with.

"Class...class...Hello, class! For starters, my name is Mrs. Cason. Do try and remember it. And I'd like to introduce this young lady right here."

No one but Akane seemed to notice the girls smirk at being called that, for it was gone as soon as it came. Everyone else was looking at the girl attire. She had a Chinese style shirt (duh) that was white with red flower designs running up the left side and right sleeve. She had black pants that made Akane think she and Tama bought them in the same place. To complete it, she had black Chinese shoes and used the red school bow tie to hold her braid together.

"Now miss, it says here you came all the way from China, like Miss Shampoo here, but on a trip. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

With an over exaggerated smile, the girl bowed and stood up straight before saying,

"I'm a martial artist, Ranko Saotome, and don't you forget it."

**End Chapter 1**

Kamy: Thank you for reading another chapter of my story developed from boredom. Please tell me, do you want me to put Mini stories before and after my chapters? or no? (Mini Stories include me interacting with the Ranma 1/2 characters.) R & R, please!

Also check out my InuYasha story, **The Hanyou, The Youkai, and The Abandoned.**


	3. Chapter 2

Hello. I'm bored. TELL MEA STORY! (this is what I would've said had I been on xanga. But that is not the case.)

Kamy: Nihao! Shishi to all my readers! (NON of which reveiwed.-pouts-)

Akane: Hey, you jerks! You hurt her feelings! Now I have to beat your brains in!

Kamy: She really can do that! (just look at the NICE job she did on Ranma 3)

Ranma: It's just because she's an uncute tomboy.

Kamy: HEY! NOBODY ASKED YOUR OPINION, YOU ASS! (I have little tolerance for Ranma's insults to Akane's person.)

Akane: YEAH, YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO KAMY!

Ranma: AKANE! I can't trust you for anything!

Kamy: Why should she? I gave her the ability to cook. You just gave her sass. -sticks out tounge-

Akane: Kamy's a better person than you are, Ranma. She manages to have ONE boyfriend instead of multiple.

Kamy: He. Is not. My BOYFRIEND! He never officially asked me so quit bringing my hopes up, dammit!

Ranma/Akane: -backs away-

Kamy: THAT'S IT! READ THE STUPID CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Ranma characters no matter how hard I wish.

**Chapter 2**

Akane waved goodbye to Ukyo as she headed off to meet Shampoo and Tama for Computer Tech. She had made fast friends with that Ranko girl. Apparently, she and her brother had been training in China with their dad, but came back to Nerima for 'family business' as their dad called it.

The computers were lined against three of the four walls of the square, white room, the fourth having the teachers desk. They had to sit in alphabetical order, meaning Tama 'Kururugi' and Shampoo 'Nekoten' would be fairly close together with Akane 'Tendo' near the end. Bummer.

She was barely aware of the boy sitting next to her as she registered her login password, 'boykicker121'. She knew her friends passwords too, she being such an excellent hacker and all. Shampoo's was 'Cat Café', the name of her family restaurant, and Tama's was 'Batgirl343'.

She did notice, however, when she found a weight on her shoulder. She spun around in her chair to find one of her least favorite people. Kodachi Kuno.

"Hohoho, Akane Tendo, we meet again!" she stated, her left arm crossed across her front with her fingers resting below her chin.

"Go slink over to your computer, Kodachi, I've got a timing to do." Akane replied, looking back at her computer, obviously wanting the conversation to end. Kodachi would not have it.

"Not yet, Akane Tendo. I'm here to challenge you to a duel after school! I'm going to get back at you for our last match."

Akane rolled her eyes. Another match between the tomboy and the infamous slut. Perfect.

"Why should I? There's nothing to gain. You and I both know I'll win. What do I get out of this?"

"She didn't need to turn around to know Kodachi was bright red. That girl was too predictable.

"Well, then, what if we had a little...wager?"

Or not.

"Wager? You don't have anything I want."

"How's this. You win, and I'll do anything you want. Everyone knows I'm rich, so you could have anything! But if I win--"

snort. That's funny...

"AHEM! If I win, you have to date my brother."

choke. Not funny, not funny at all.

"You sound pretty confident. You always lose to me, what makes this time so different?"

"Do you accept or not!" She sounded aggravated.

Akane put on a scowl before saying, "Make it during gym, and I'll see you there."

Kodachi seemed surprised at the sudden change in schedule, but quickly went back to her smug disposition.

"Alright, then. Tomorrow during gym. I'll beat you once and for all." she finally walked back to her computer, but not without leaving a glance at something to the left of Akane.

Akane looked in the direction to find a guy who looked a lot like Ranko. He had the same blue eyes with his jet black hair pulled into the same braid. He had a long red Chinese jacket that went to his thighs, sleeves rolled to the elbows, a black sash tied around his waist, and the same black pants.

A light bulb went off in her head. "I see now."

The boy looked at her to find her still staring at him with a bored expression. "What?"

With the same expression, she said, "I feel sorry for you. Seems Kodachi's developed a crush on you."

They looked over at Kodachi, who was seated next to Tama and was repeatedly typing 'Black Rose' over and over again.

He looked back at Akane. "You're kidding, right?"

She turned back to her computer and began the timing. "'Fraid not. Thats why she challenged me. She was trying to make herself look good in front of you."

"By challenging you? Why would that impress me?"

"You're Saotome, aren't you?"

He looked surprised. "How'd you know?"

"I met Ranko. You look the same. Kodachi probably heard about both your martial arts skills from her brother. It won't be long before Kuno challenges Ranko."

"Huh?"

"He falls for the girls who can fight. He thinks if he beats them, he can date them. If he can't beat them, he tells the other guys they have to beat the girl in order to date them. Kodachi's the same. She'll challenge Ranko, and if she wins, she thinks she'll get to date you. I'm probably her warm up."

"You always beat her?"

This had Akane smiling. "You bet. Her and Kuno are the same. They're too predictable. If one of 'em use an attack, chances are nine out of ten times it'll be followed by the same attack as last time."

"Ranko won't lose. Not to either of them."

"I believe it. If your as good as she is, you'll both be declared the best fighters in school. Your both better than Tama, Ukyo, Shampoo, and me."

"That's right. I'm Ranma Saotome. But I don't know your name...?"

"Ranma and Ranko, Well, Ranma Saotome, my name's Akane Tendo." she said with a smile.

**End Chapter 2**

Kamy: That's it. I'm too stupid to figure out HOW to fit there stupid little curse into this story. But I'll come up with some OTHER super-crazy spookiness.

Akane: Kmay says she's not updating until she gets 3 more reviews. (That means when she has a total 7.)

Ranma: Pretty selfish for a noob.

Kamy: HEY! One of my favorite authors asks for 100 reviews per chapter! I'm letting you guys off easy!

Akane/Ranma: REVIEW PLEASE! KODACHI MIGHT INVADE!


	4. Chapter 3

Kamy: Hello peoples. I'm sorry my promise didn't pull through, but I went outta town when my seventh review came in. So Blame ERIN!

Ranma: We can't blame someone we don't even know.

Akane:You and Uncle Saotome do it all the time.

Ranma: WHAT! WE do NOT!

Ranma/Akane: -fighting like usual.-

For my reviewers:

runnerz- Glad you think my fic is interesting. The chapters are NOT as short as you think and the plot will reveal itself once I finish setting up some background.

ranmagirl14- I'm sorry I'm too dumb to put his curse in. Then again, I might just give him a NEW curse! Mwa haha haha!

Rabid Badger- Here's your next chapter. I'm glad I'm not the only Akane fan, because for some reason they're so hard to find!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 characters. But I do own Tama and LordSilverclaws owns Shun!

Chapter 3-

"Who was that guy, Akane? It's unusual for you to talk ta' guys."

Everyone was standing in the pizza line for their (surprisingly) good food.

"Will you come off it Tama! He's Ranko's brother! And he's actually a guy without overactive male urges!"

"Kodachi must like him a lot to make a challenge to you right in front of the class. You know how creepy it is to hear her laughing right next to ya all class period? Curse you KAMI, for making Kuno and Kururugi so close together!"

"Meaning to ask, Akane. Why you change match date?"

Akane stiffened. Great, now she had to lie to her friends. She couldn't tell them that Soun would practically kill her if she didn't come home straight from school.

"Oh, come on! You think I wanna stay at school longer than I have to?"

Ukyo chuckled. "It's true. We've got a whole year in this stank trap; let's stay away from it if we can help it!"

They went to their regular seats, with Akane and Ukyo on the ends, Shampoo nest to Akane with Tama across from her.

"Oh, look, Kuno's gonna go challenge Ranko now." Ukyo pointed out with no enthusiasm.

Yes, it was true. Ranko and Ranma were coming from the hamburger line and were walking towards the tables, when Kuno and Kodachi stepped in front of them.

"Ranko Saotome, my pig-tailed girl!" Kuno began. "I hereby challenge you to a duel tomorrow during gym. If I win, we shall date!"

The Saotome twins held a look of disgust on their faces.

"Wait, brother" Kodachi intervened. "I have my match with Akane Tendo at that time."

"Ah, my dear Akane Tendo. I've got it! We'll have a double duel! And afterwards, a double date!"

A chocking sound came from both the Saotomes before Kuno found himself head first in garbage, courtesy of Akane Tendo.

"I accept your challenge, Kuno, but if you call me 'dear' again, so help me, I'll pack you up and ship you to Shampoo's Amazon village, where you'll get the stuffing beat out of you be blood thirsty Amazon women." Akane said with a death glare. "Ranko" she started, sounding much more cheerful. "Do you want to join me in his bashing?"

Ranko looked surprised for a moment, but broke out of it with a nudge from her older bro.

"Sure, why not? I've got no intention of dating this loser, so I guess we'll have to beat the answer into him!"

"Then it's settled!" Kodachi exclaimed suddenly. "The battle of The Tomboy and Pig-tailed Girl vs. The Blue Thunder and Black Rose will begin tomorrow during sixth period athletics!"

"Why'd she yell it?" questioned Ranma to his sister.

"Because she thinks she'll win, which she won't, and she wants _everyone_ to watch." Akane replied.

"Well, with us teamed up, they won't stand a chance!" Ranko interjected.

They walked over to Akane's previous table. "Hey guys. I'd like to introduce you to Ranma and Ranko. This is Ukyo, Tama-chan, and Shampoo." Akane said, pointing to each as she said their names.

"Hey, sugar."

"Hallo! Wie gehts?" ((Hello! How're you? yes I know German!))

"Nihao."

"Aren'tcha gonna introduce me?"

Akane spun around to come face to face with Shun Nakashima ((A/N LordSilverclaws, you better feel special now!)) He was one of the rare, valued, antipeverted boys in their school. He had dark brown eyes that sparkled with mischief, and brown hair pulled into a small rat-tail at the nape of his neck ((A/N: Miroku from InuYasha, except non-perverted. Sango: FINALLY!)) He went against the school code and wore baggy jeans with a red shirt that read 'Vote for Pedro' in white.

"Well, Akane?"

"Don't go sneakin' up on me like that, you dork! ((A/N: She sounded like me for a sec!)) Ranma, Ranko, this is Shun, one of the few guys we can trust to control himself." she said, putting Shun in a head lock.

"Control himself?" Ranma questioned.

"You should-Akane, let go!- You should get here early in the morning, before these chicks show up!" Shun said, having finally getting out of Akane's grip. "A herd of about a hundred guys charge at them before they reach the front gate!"

"A hundred!" Ranko exclaimed.

"Shampoo no can have peace to school. Have bring bonbori to school with Shampoo."

"It's really stupid. And it's stupid Kuno's fault."

"Kuno's fault?" the twins said in unison.

"Yeah." said Ukyo. "When he couldn't beat us, he told all the guys they had to 'defeat us in combat' if they wanted to date us."

"Is stupid, yes?"

BRIIIIIIIING

"We gotta go. Shun, Ukyo, we've got Math. We'll see ya later guys!" Akane shouted as she and her two friends rounded the corner.

"Uhhhh..." Ranma said after a long silence. "Me and Ranko dunno where to go."

"Lez see yer schedules." said Tama. ((A/N: Tama talks Texas-city talk))

They both handed them over to the small girl and she quickly scanned to the last class of the day.

"Ummm, hmmm. Oh, yay! Ranma, you're with me. We've got Reading with Maddox! Shampoo, you can get Ranko where she needs to be, right?"

"Hai!"

Shampoo faced the red-head girl, as the others walked out of the lunch room. Shampoo gave a smile. "We go now, yes? Is okay. We get science with Smurr. He very nice teacher. You like."

The red-head looked up with a small smile before nodding. The Amazon looped one arm around Ranko's shoulders before heading out of the cafeteria.

x-x-x-x-x ((Somewhere in Kyoto))

huff, huff Ranma...Ranko...I swear, when I find you...I'll get my revenge for the shame you have brought upon me."

"B-kwee!"

The yellow and black bandana clad boy looked over his shoulder to see the black-piglet sporting a similar bandana.

"Don't worry, P-chan. We'll get back at them. You can count on it."

x-x-x-x-x ((In Mr. Smurr's science class))

Shampoo and Ranko had just walked in the door, when they were almost trampled by guys.

"Shampoo! You're in this class too! Wanna compare notes?"

"Wow! You're a cutie, new chick! You got a boyfriend yet?"

"I like both of 'em. Come on, before the teacher comes, let's have some fun!"

Before either extremely pissed off girls could do or say anything, a knife on the end of a chain shot in front of their faces, effectively getting all the guys to jump back 3 feet.

"Stay away from Shampoo and her friend, you barbarians!"

Everyone looked to the keeper of the voice to find a boy with long, jet black hair standing, legs slightly apart, the chain retracting into the baggy sleeve of his Chinese style shirt. His eyes were hidden behind thick glasses, but it was obvious he was glaring.

The other boys mumbled under their breath before settling into their seats. Ranko stood confused, but snapped out of it when Shampoo walked past her to the boy.

The girls stopped in front of the boy. "Stupid Mousse." Shampoo said. "You no have to do that." Her voice was soft and her bangs covered her eyes so he couldn't see her blush.

"I know you could have taken them, but I needed to blow off some steam from seeing that guy touch you this morning."

The two shuddered, remembering how during her usual morning exercise, Kuno had reached out and grabbed her chest. How he got back to school on time after Shampoo pelted him into the stratosphere, they'll never know.

"Aiyaa, Mousse! Be introducing you. This Ranko. Ranko, this Mousse."

The red-head bowed to the dark-haired boy before posing the question, "How do you know each other?" she finished, cocking of the head.

The Amazons blinked twice before Shampoo said, "We friends form child times."

"We both came form a Chinese Amazon tribe..."

"...Come Nerima for teaching..."

"...we're running form the evil ghoul..."

"Aiyaa! Mousse, great-grandmother no is ghoul!"

"She knows magic tricks and looks deceased. She's a ghoul!"

"You just mad great-grandmother beat Mousse hidden weapon technique."

"It was a cheap trick! She sprayed pepper-spray in my eyes during a duel! As if I wasn't blind enough!"

"Excuse me..."

The two snapped their heads in Ranko's direction, before finding the floor veeeery interesting.

"Sorry, Ranko."

"Yes. We no see eye to eye on great-grandmother. We sorry."

Ranko's eyes glazed over as she thought of her only known relative (being her father). She quickly pulled on a smile. "It's okay, guys! Me and my bro fight all the time!"

"Alright, guys. Time to siddown and learn some science." Mr. Smurr said when he finally walked in.

"Oh, joy..." Ranko murmured.

End Chapter 3

Kamy: That's it. For next chapter, I demand 4 more reviews!

Akane: When the review thingy says 11.

Ranma: Review or else! I'll send Kuno to your house!

Kamy: -screams of terror-! AGH!


	5. Chapter 4

Kamy: Hello, peeps. Kamy very sorry, but had english project, and TAKS tests coming up. ACK! Tommorow is my German final! SHIT! I'm very sorry for not updating. T-T Please forgive me.

angel61991: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! I blame school, but you can blame me! WAGH!

Rabid Badger: Thank yous! I'll try to find those hinding Akane fans!

ranmafan56: I'm glad _somebody_ likes the whole 'twin' thing.

ajmukon: I'm glad you like my story. I'm afraid Ranma doesn't change...but I'm putting a _different_ little curse in instead...bwa ha ha ha.

Akane: Kamy's very sorry for not updating sooner.

Ranma: Don't blame her, though. School is a pain. Like some certain tomboyish fiancees.

Akane: -magic mallet- Die Ranma! -sends Ranma into orbit-

Kamy: I've always wondered Akane. Where'd you learn to pull mallets out of thin air?

Akane: Um...Well...Uh...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Kamy: Hey! That's my line! And besides, Ranma hasta give the Disclaimer.

-Shampoo bursts through door- Shampoo: Shampoo do for Ranma! Then Ranma love Shampoo!

Kamy: Not sure how THAT works out, but whatever, as long as it gets done.

Shampoo: Kamy no own Ranma 1/2 (Shampoo do!) Kamy DO own Kila, Mica, Fuwa, Umi, and Tama. HitomiSohmatheDog own Hitomi (duh) and LonelyLenne own, who else? Lenne.

**Chapter 4**

"There's your ride, Tama-chan!" Akane exclaimed as they walked down the school steps. She pointed towards a girl with black hair to mid back with two forelocks (some tied into a rare purple Hawaiian flower) and had black eyes rimmed with green (A/N: Shippo eyes!) The girl had on a waitress uniform, which consisted of a blue blouse with long sleeves, a black corset top over it, a red apron wrapped all the way around her, tied with a stringy bow, and just below the rim showed her blue skirt, revealing long legs.

"Hey, Kila!" Tama shouted as she, Akane, and Ranko ran up to her. "Kila, this is Ranko. She's new. She traveled through China, just like Mica."

"Hiyas, Ranko-chan! I'm Kila!" the black haired girl replied, excitedly shaking her hand.

"H-Hello, K-Kila-san." Ranko said shakily as her body shook from the force of the hand shake. Once she was released, Kila was bombarded with questions. "Why are you dressed like that? Do you always talk funny? Who's Mica?"

Kila simply giggled. "Kila doesn't talk funny, Kila just talks in third person. Kila is wearing this because Kila works at Tama-chan's family business, the Nanaomi Bar. Mica is Kila's friend who also works there. You want to come with us to get a soda at the bar?"

"That sounds great!" the group turned to find Ranma and Shun standing behind them. Suddenly Ranma blushed at his friend's outburst. "He means we can pay." Shun pouted.

Again, Kila giggled. "This one's on the house.

The group started walking away when Ranko noticed someone missing. "Akane?" She and her brother looked back. "Aren'tcha coming?"

Akane looked surprised for a second, before looking at the ground. "I have to get home."

She let out a yelp when four arms grabbed her. She looked up into Tama's blue eyes.

"Akane, you're coming. Come on, everybody MISSES you. Ever since Nabiki went over seas…" she trailed off when she saw Akane wincing.

The other girl who had grabbed Akane (Kila) gently let go of her upper arms before hugging Akane around the waist. "Mica will be there. And Umi. And Hitomi, and Fuwa, and Lenne. Please come, Akane-chan." Kila mumbled into her midsection.

Akane finally gave in and the group continued along. No one noticed when the twins looked at each other skeptically, trudging behind the others. Ranma said to Ranko…

"Who's Nabiki?"

---On the other side of Nerima---

"Is this Furinkan High School?" the bandana boy from before asked a construction worker.

"It was, 'till some student called Shun planted a cherry bomb in the boy's bathroom. Now its ruble." (Insert pic of Shun in victory pose here)

"Do you know where the students were sent?"

"Some place on the other side of town. Called Kolkuz High School."

"Thank you" was the reply as the boy went off in the opposite direction.

---At Nanaomi Bar---

"HeLLO, everyone!" Tama shouted into the bar, catching the few customers off guard. "Umi! Where are you!"

No sooner did she say it did a blonde girl emerge from the storage room. Three pieces of hair covered owe side of her face, a tiny pony tail held back a bit of her hair. The rest was left down to her shoulders, slightly curled to the sides. She wore a red collared shirt with puffy sleeves covered by a blue corset. She had an apron matching Kila's (red), but her skirt was blue. Her average length legs were covered with light colored stockings.

"Hello, Tama-chan!" Umi said, her similar blue eyes glowing with happiness. "You can go change in the back. Oh, you brought new peoples! And Akane-chan!"

As soon as she said it, a blue and black blur latched onto Akane from behind. "Akane-nee! Mica miss you!" Everyone blinked at the girl, before Shin gave out a sigh. "Mica, let go of Akane, turn around, and meet out new friends" The girl did let go of Akane's midsection, but kept an arm looped with the raven-haired girl.

Mica had light brown hair with bushy bangs and two pieces framing her face. Her hair went just past her shoulders, some pulled into buns like Shampoo; hers tied with a single bell on each bun. The most amazing thing about her was her eyes. They were purple, almost wine colored, but the pupils were slits like cat eyes. Her uniform was a plain, red, long sleeved shirt with a black corset. Her apron was blue and instead of a skirt, she had black skin tight pants that went to mid calf.

"Nihao!" Mica said. She walked up to the twins and slowly circled them, keeping an eye on each. Soon they became uncomfortable. But before they could say anything, an older voice cut through.

"Mica, stop that!"

The voice belonged to a tall girl with long dark brown hair pulled into a large, black bow at the nape of her neck, her hair trailing to just past her hips. Her bangs were parted in the middle, causing them to cover her chocolate brown eyes. Like Shampoo, she had some hair in front of her ears, tied at the ends with tiny black bows. Her uniform was a tight red shirt with a black corset top, her apron blue and her shorts red. She looked about a year or two older than Mica.

"Mica no can help! Have see if good fighters!" Mica shouted back in response.

"They're good, Mica." Said Akane as she turned to the other girl. "Fuwa, can I get a soda to go? I need to get home soon."

Fuwa looked saddened. "Alright, Akane. Could you wait 'till Lenne and Hitomi come back from the store? You don't come 'round here often, they'll wanna see you."

"Alright" she sighed. The rest of the group sat down at the bar (in order left to right: Shun, Ranma, Ranko, Akane) Fuwa, Mica, and Kila walked off to help other customers. "Who's gonna take our order?" Ranma questioned.

"I am!" they looked towards the similar voice. Tama stood on the other side of the bar. She was wearing her uniform as well. A red, sleeveless collared shirt with a blue corset top. The apron was black and she had blue bell-bottom pants. "What can I do ya for?"

They all ordered and Tama returned later with their drinks. As they started to talk about random junk, the front doors slid open, revealing two girls with bags of groceries in their hands.

"Hitomi! Lenne! Over here!" Tama shouted. The two girls trudged over to the bar, dropping off the bags on the counter. The red haired one went to sit by Shun while the black haired one sat by Akane.

"It's been awhile, Akane-chan. You don't come around here as often as you used to." She said in a soft voice. She had bangs pushed up slightly, covering her strangely colored amber eyes. Her long black hair went just above her butt and shined in the dim lights. She had two red strips on each cheek (Everyone excepted these as tattoos) Her uniform was a red dress shirt with sleeves to right above her elbows and a blue corset over it. Her apron was red and she had baggy pants and black slipper shoes like Umi, Kila, and Fuwa.

"Ya, Akane, why aren't you around so much any more?" said the other girl as she leaned on the bar counter. She had bangs similar to the other girl, except her hair was dark red and went to hover beside her hips. She had light brown eyes filled with a held in fire. She wore a plain red, long sleeved blouse, the corset was black like her skirt and the apron was blue. She had white slipper shoes like Tama and Mica.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around, Lenne. As for you, Hitomi," Akane said, pointing at the red-head. "You know my dad needs help with the do—oh NO!"

Everyone blinked in surprise at her horrified expression as she hurriedly got her things together. "What is it, Akane-chan?" the black-haired girl, Lenne, asked.

"I gotta go--oh he's gonna kill me!--see you around guys! Tell the others I'm sorry!" and with that she ran out the door like the devil was on her tail.

Hitomi blinked. "What was THAT about?"

---Tendo Dojo---

"Please don't be there, please don't be there!" was the mantra Akane ran through her head as she turned the house door knob with trembling hands. She opened the door to find a dark, empty house.

She let out a sigh of relief as she quietly closed the door and left her loafers at the door. As she put down her satchel, she saw something glint in the faint sunlight coming through the window.

Before she could scream, a large hand covered her mouth and shoved her roughly into the wall. It didn't take long for her to recognize the hand as her fathers and the glinting object as a knife, which was currently three inches from her face.

"You're late, Akane." He said venomously. "You had you're father worried."

She nearly whimpered in fear as the knife neared her face. "I…I'm sorry…" she managed from around his hand.

Soun let out an exasperated sigh as he released her. Before she could run, he roughly grabbed her by her longhair, bringing the knife close to a piece just below her ear. "Now, Akane." he started. "I told you to come straight home after school. It seems you need a REMINDER!"

With that, he ran the knife through her hair, making the left side shorter than the right, except for the piece in front of her ear. Tears formed in her eyes as he did the same to the right side. He slapped her once, forcing her to the ground, kicked her in the stomach, and walked off like it never happened.

Slowly, Akane picked herself up and dragged herself to her room, grabbing a pair of scissors on the way up, and plopped down in front of the chipped mirror hanging on her wall. More tears came as she fingered her short hair, a memory coming back to her.

---Ten years ago---

"Akane-chan, I've been thinking…"a nine year old Kasumi said to her little sis.

"Thinking about what, oneesan?" The six year old Akane replied.

"I think you should grow out your hair." Kasumi said, picking at a strand of said hair.

"Why?" Akane asked with big eyes.

"So that way, if I ever lose you, I'll be able to find you by looking for your long, black hair!"

"That's silly, oneesan." Akane wrapped her tiny arms around Kasumi. "You'll never lose me."

---Present---

Akane finally let it out. She sobbed and cried 'till she couldn't anymore. She shakily held the scissors to her hair, cutting it into straighter lines. She looked in the mirror to see the damage. Her hair was noticeably shorter, stopping just below her ears. It flared out, making her look more tomboyish. The hairstyle looked much cuter on her than her old one. But…

Now Kasumi couldn't find her.

**End Chapter 4**

Kamy: That it! Please tell me if you like my characters or not! They required extreme detail, so Kamy sorry!

Akane: I like them!

Ranma: -flies back into room- Damn. You really bonked me that time Aka--Shampoo!

Shampoo: Ranma! Shampoo so happy, finally found you! -glomps Ranma- Kamy so weird, is make Shampoo be violent girl friend!

Akane/Kamy: Hey!

Kamy: You should be happy I'm not make you a slut like Kodachi! I liked you enough to at least give you SOME time with Ranma/Ranko!

Shampoo: -sticks out tongue- Shampoo no care bout that. Shampoo want Ranma all to self! No WANT be with Mousse.

Kamy: I COULD pair you up with Happosai. -evil smirk-

Shampoo: Uh...Kamy want 20 reviews. Mean 9 more.

Kamy: Subject changer!

Akane/Ranma: -look at each other and smile- Review please!

Shampoo: You stay away for Ranma, Akane!


End file.
